For a semiconductor device having semiconductor elements and a printed circuit board encapsulated in a molded resin material, it is known that thermal contraction after the resin encapsulation or a thermal stress in cold environments produces a stress on the interface between the printed circuit board and the sealing resin material, thereby causing an interfacial delamination. The spread of the interfacial delamination to a location where components are mounted on the printed circuit board can pose problems such as a crack appearing at a soldered joint portion, a component delamination, and a break in a wire.
Patent Literature 1 discloses that a through hole is provided at each of four corners of a printed circuit board, and an interfacial delamination between the printed circuit board and the sealing resin material is suppressed by an anchor effect of a resin filling the through holes.